Zack Maitland
Appearance Zack is a 19 year old boy with dark green eyes and brown hair. He has a slender and slightly muscular body, with a body height of 5'11" and his body weight is 512 lbs. Personality WIP History Elly Maitland met Lono – Hawaiian god of agriculture – when she worked at an agricultural company. They got into a relationship, and Elly got pregnant. Unfortunately Lono had to leave, and he chose not to tell anything to Elly because he thought that he won't be able to say goodbye. Elly was brokenhearted, but she chose to continue with her life and had the baby which she named Zack. For the next few years Elly and Zack lived alone, but when Zack was in the elementary school, Elly became close to another man she met at work named James. James accepted the fact that Elly was a single mother with one child, in fact he was able to become a pretty good friend and father figure for Zack. After being close for more than a year, Elly and James got married and so Elly brought Zack to move to James' house to live as a family. Another year passed and Elly gave birth to another son named Dan. Zack loved Dan, and he tried his best to be a good brother for Dan. One day, Lono came to see Elly again, but unfortunately Zack was with her. Since gods are not suppose to have contact with their demigod children, Lono had to act like as if he were a stranger. Elly was quite angry to Lono, not because he left her but because she thought that Lono's reason for acting like a stranger was because he didn't want to know about Zack. Elly then asked Zack to go first, because she'd like to have a word with Lono. Zack reluctantly left his mother and waited at home. Elly didn't come home until late at night, and her family grew worried about her. Then they got a call from the police, informing them that Elly had an accident and her body had been taken to the hospital. Zack was devastated, because now he's technically an orphan even though James would certainly act as his legal guardian. Technically speaking, Zack only had his half brother, Dan, as his only biological family. Apart from that, Zack also felt like there was a connection between his mother's accident with the stranger, Lono, that they met. Zack didn't know what the connection was, but there had got to be a connection. He understood that maybe Lono didn't directly killed his mother, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Lono's appearance someway caused his mother's death. So Zack continued his life with his stepfather, James, and his half-brother, Dan, somewhat peacefully. But then another thing happened that signaled something was very wrong with Zack's life. He was attacked by a monster. It was nearly nighttime and Zack was walking home from a friend's place. In a deserted street he saw a dog walked toward him, but then the dog growled and it changed into a hideous monster which then proceed to attack him. Zack was surprised and confused of what he saw, and he was unable to think of what to do apart from trying to run away. Fortunately a spirit went pass by, and he helped Zack escaped the monster. Since the spirit took the form of a mortal human, Zack didn't know that he was talking to a spirit right away. When they reached a save place, the spirit asked Zack what a demigod like him was doing outside of Camp Mythology without any weapon. Zack who never knew about his father of course confused by the spirit's question. Realizing that Zack didn't know anything about his own identity as a demigod, the spirit then explained the outline about the gods, the demigods, the monsters, and also about Camp Mythology to Zack. Naturally, Zack didn't instantly believe all that he just heard from the spirit, so when the spirit asked Zack to join him and come to Camp Mythology, Zack didn't say yes and instead he said that he'd think about it first. The spirit didn't push Zack, but he gave Zack a brochure about Camp Mythology which include a map of how to reach it if and when Zack decided to come to the camp. When Zack got back home, he saw that his house's door had been blown away from its hinges as if it had been rammed through by a truck. He quickly ran inside and he found his stepfather's dead body in the living room. Suddenly Zack heard his brother's scream. He ran upstairs to where the scream came from, and he found a monster was holding Dan's bloodied dead body in its hand. Zack's eyes locked onto the monster's other hand that was drenched with Dan's blood, showing that it just used its clawed hand to stab Dan. Looks like the monster that he encountered earlier found his scent emanating from that house and it attacked the house. But since Zack wasn't at home, it killed James and Dan instead. Zack was angry beyond words. His vision was white with rage, and he blindly attacked the monster. He couldn't remember how he defeated the monster, because the next thing Zack knew was he being showered by a golden dust that was the monster's body while he was holding spear made of wood in his hand, which slowly withered and crumbled away as he was holding it. After that, Zack decided to try and join Camp Mythology, because there was nothing else for him in the world. Maybe he'll be able to find something in the camp. Once he reached the camp's gate, the symbol of Lono suddenly hovered above him as a sign that Lono claimed him as his son. Looking at his father's symbol, Zack felt a mixed feeling. One part of him felt glad because at least now he knows the identity of his father, but the other part of him felt anger toward his father for leaving him and his mother, and maybe even causing his mother's death. Powers Offensive *Children of Lono are able to create one melee - whether blunt or sharp - weapon made out of wood in the form of their choosing out of nothing, but the weapon they create can not be bigger than themselves and if it were to leave their hand, then the weapon will crumble into saw dust. Defensive *Children of Lono are able to summon a wall of thorny veins about twice as wide as their body to be use as protection, but this ability can only be activated if they stood on solid ground (i.e. won't work while he's on a ship or an airplane), and they can not use it too often or in rapid succession because this ability will drain their energy. The wall will only stand for a short amount of time before it withers and die. Passive #The presence of the children of Lono makes plants grow better. #Children of Lono have latent talent for music. #Children of Lono are physically stronger in rainy days. Supplementary *WIP Traits #Children of Lono have the potential to become a good farmer or gardener. #Children of Lono are good music player/singer. #Children of Lono are basically peace-loving people. Weapons Zack doesn't have one particular weapon specifically made for him, because he prefers to use his ability to create a wooden weapon out of nothing. Usually he choose his wooden weapon in the form of a medium-length spear. Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Hawaiian Mythology Category:Member of Hawaiian's Cabin